Pan's tale
by yume no miko
Summary: AU with future TP Set in the mirai timeline, you'll like it.


Hi everybody!

This is a new writer with a brand new story. I've had it I my mind for so long I just had to put it up. It's an A/U about Pan which will be T/P later. Pan is called Lana here (this will not be forever and it will be explained later why and how) and takes place on Amarin-sei (will also be explained later), follows the mirai timeline and this is kind of the prologue.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…(we all know who does) *****sigh*****

***************************************************************************

On with the story

****

Prologue

'Look mommy, look!' 

A middle-aged woman looked up to her nine year old daughter running to her, raven black hair flowing behind her and a big smile on her face that reached her bright blue eyes. She ran down from a grasscovered hill, which hid a lush green forest from the couple's sight. A typical landscape on Amarin-sei.

'What is it, sweety?' 

'Look momma, I found a butterfly, It's so pretty!' She opened her slender little fingers a little bit so you could see a glimpse of the white-winged creature inside her palm. 

'Yes it is, but you have to let it go Lana, you can't keep living things captured, they need their freedom.' Her mother said with a soft smile. Lana frowned as if she was thinking hard about that statement and then smiled, she opened her hands to free the fragile creature and followed the butterfly with her eyes. 

Lana snapped her head up at the sound of a gasp. She turned around to see what caught her attention and her eyes widened as she saw her mother falling to the ground, with a pale face and a red stain growing on her chest. 

'Momma? Momma! What's wrong mommy?' 

'Lana…' her mother whispered and closed her eyes with a sigh. Lana quickly ran to her, crouched down and held her mother's hand, feeling it slowly growing cold. 

'Momma…'

'Well that was easy, these villagers are no match for us, if this keeps up we'll take over in no time at all' a harsh voice said, followed by a cold laugh. Lana whipped around to the sound of the voice and gasped at what she saw. 

A group of about fifteen men stood at a little distance, moving in her direction. Most were around twenty, some younger and looked like they had a hard life, with worn faces. Almost all of them had scars somewhere and their clothing was a little torn. All had a red scarf around their right arm. 

Suddenly one noticed her and approached her 'Well, look, we almost forgot someone.' He smiled cruelly and pulled out a knife. 'Honestly this is too easy…' 

'Wait!' 

The man snapped his head up 'Don't kill her, we'll just take her' A man stepped forward, he held his hand out in an authoritative manner. 'What's this? Are you growing soft, Kres?' the man with the knife asked with a frown on his face. "The place where she is going is hardly soft' Kres gave a wicked grin 'Now grab her, Mika and let's go, we've wasted enough time here' 

Mika approached her again and Lana took a few steps backwards and looked around for help. She scanned the group and caught the gaze of one young boy, about twelve years. He looked at her sympathetically, as if to say he was sorry for her. She kept her gaze fixed on him but suddenly she fell a blow to the back of her head fell her knees go weak, then everything went blank.

Lana stirred in her sleep, slowly waking to a throbbing pain from her head and the coldness. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times. Sitting up she tried to take in her surroundings, but it was hard to make anything out in the darkness. She could feel cold tile floor beneath her and saw metal softly shining. " Bars, am I in a prison? Must be. But why?" Suddenly the events of not so long ago came back to her. "Oh no, mommy…what happened?" she was too confused to feel pain. "One moment I was happy with my mommy as I have been for all the seven years of my life, and the next my momma lying lifeless on the ground. Then these men take me away and now I am here, wherever that is. What do they want with me? Are they going to kill me, too?" That thought made her tremble with fear and she thought of her mother. With her she was always safe, she loved her mother dearly, but she was gone, she understood that much. Lana's eyes filled with tears but she didn't let them fall, no she would be a strong girl, like her mother always told her to. What did she always say? 'Never lose faith for you never have more to bear than you can handle.' What did that mean? 

'So you've decided to join the land of the living again, huh?' 

Her sad thoughts were interrupted by a gruff voice. Lana looked up at the source of the voice 

'Now get up you little brat! Your beautysleep is over, …' 

'Where am I…?' Lana asked meekly. 

A furious look crossed his face 'How dare you interrupt me you insolate little brat!' 

He opened her cell and stalked right up to her and slapped her hard across the face. She lost her balance and fell to the cold stone floor. She looked up at him with wide eyes, cradling her cheek. It was a fairly tall man, bulky with jet-black hair. He had a grumpy look on his face and a couple of scars. Her gaze lowered to his right arm where she saw a red scarf wrapped around it. "Do all these people have these red scarves?"

'I advice you to just shut your mouth little girl, or you'll be hurting a lot more than you are now, now come follow me.' After that statement he turned on his heel and started walking, looking back once with a daring gaze, which made her think twice to try and escape.

They went through a maze of dark passages. She tried to memorize some of it, but quickly lost track. It was pretty dark so she was unable to distinguish one hallway from another. She looked up at the ceiling, which was quite low and in some parts she could make out rockstructures "Rock? Am I underground? It's pretty dark so that would explain that." She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost bumped into her 'escort' but could stop herself in time. She looked around him to see why he stopped and noticed a door. It was brown and hard to make out in the dark. She looked at her captor and saw him fumbling with a card. As if he felt her staring at him he glared back at her, slid his pass threw the lock and pushed her harshly through the now open door. She tripped over her own feet and fell in the room.

She groaned and lifted herself from the ground. She bit her lip to hold back her tears. "Why is this happening to me? What did I do wrong? What do these people want from me?" She looked around the room and met the gaze of a middle-aged man, sitting behind a desk. The man had long brown bushy hair tied up in a ponytail, he was the man who saved her from that other jerk. But as she looked into the man's eyes she wasn't so sure she was saved, they were so cold, almost lifeless even, no emotion whatsoever. She shivered involuntary, but kept her gaze settled on him.

They just stood there staring at each other for a couple of minutes and Lana became a bit nervous. What did he want, wasn't he gonna say something? Well I'm not going to back out on this staring contest, I never do. 

She always had this strong determination to win, to be the best, she was just like that.

Finally this Kres, as she remembered his name from before, opened his mouth.

'Well you little brat you don't have to look so mad' a throaty laugh escaped his lips. 

'You have quite some spunk kid, I think I could use you, but' He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter very calmly, lit it and inhaled deeply. 'But, you gotta toughen up some more.' He said while exhaling, the intoxicating smell slowly filling the room. He gave Lana another glare and stared at the door, a halfgrin slowly gracing his features, as if he was reminiscing. 

Then he frowned deeply and stalked over to her.

Lana's eyes widened but she stood firm, almost challenging, ignoring the urge to take a couple of steps backwards.

Kres looked at her suspiciously and then roamed his eyes over her petite body. Standing almost against her he bent down and said in her ears 'And pretty too'. The vile smell invading her senses, she bit back a cough.

He took a step backwards and Lana sighed inwardly. Then he stretched his hand out to her and hit a button next to the door behind her hard. The door opened smoothly and she felt herself being shoved outside roughly.

'Take her away!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok so I think I'm gonna explain some things to ya in case it ain't clear.

Ok this story is an a/u it's about pan's life before she meets Trunks. Yep this will be T/P. Pan is born on Amarin-sei, and this story is about her life there. She will meet Trunks later, but I can't give away too much. It may be a little vague now but this is kind of an introduction. Everything will be clear later on, but if that's not the case, just mail me ok? 

Later on will be explained why Pan is called Pan yet, but Lana and how Trunks gets in the picture. Yes Pan is Lana. Also this story follows the mirai timeline, where everybody is dead but Trunks and Bulma. 

Wanna know something, mail me, I'd be happy to explain.

Well I hope you like it, review please???!!!!!! Pretty please??? *makes puppydog face* 

Don't bother flaming, but constructive flames are appreciated, thank you!

See ya next time


End file.
